Between Partings
by Conteuse Vivante
Summary: While walking through Fangorn, two friends reflect on partings made...and one still to make. Complete


Sunlight shone brokenly through branches down to the floor of Fangorn. Among the green and brown, it caught the face of one very happy Legolas Greenleaf. The young Elf was standing against the trunk of a strong old oak, eyes closed, face turned upward in a look of pure bliss.  
  
His heavily armoured companion regarded the Elf with amusement and warmth.  
  
He looks as if he grew into that position Gimli mused. Then loudly, to irk his companion, "Shall we be continuing on Master Elf, if you are quite finished?"  
  
Legolas' eyes flew open, narrowed slightly, and then softened with laughter. Stepping away from the tree, he smiled at the Dwarf.  
  
"Forgive me, Gimli," he said. "Though I have missed the woods sorely, the morning grows old. Of course we may move on."  
  
They walked, albeit slowly, with Legolas frequently stopping to caress the bark of a tree and put his ear against the trunk as if listening to an ancient voice. Gimli absorbed some of this, but spent the remainder of the time glancing warily around, fighting the movement of his hand toward the handle of his axe. Occasionally a jesting remark was made, and promptly answered in kind, but the time was mainly spent in a companionable silence.  
  
After a short time and a shorter distance, the sound of rushing water became evident to Gimli's ears. When the small brook came into view, it was agreed that they should stop and take some refreshment. Legolas knelt to drink from the brook, the cool, clear water quenching his thirst and creating a tingling sensation that ran to the very tips of his fingers. Turning to where his unlikely friend was perched on a rock, he struggled to suppress a laugh at the gruff look on the other's face.  
  
"Your face, Master Dwarf, would shame an Orc." he jested. "Come Gimli, drink. It refreshes you as the best cordials of the Elves."  
  
"Better the tree food should stay for the tree dweller." Gimli grumbled, taking a strip of dried meat from his pack.  
  
Seeing that something was upsetting his friend, Legolas moved to sit on the ground beside Gimli's rock.  
  
"For you it is a far cry from the Glittering Caves, as you knew well it would be." The Elf said softly, "But for me, nin mellon, it is the nearest thing to home I have seen since I rode for Imladris those many months ago."  
  
The only response he received was a grunt, and then it grew silent once again. They sat with their own thoughts for a while, when Gimli spoke.  
  
"I shall miss you Legolas, when we have parted."  
  
This provoked a startled look from the Elf, followed by a gentle laugh.  
  
"It would appear that weddings and partings have left you sentimental Gimli," he teased. "Why else would you be given to say such a thing aloud?"  
  
Gimli grimaced and shook his head. "I know not. More the fool I, for allowing my wits to dull around an Elf."  
  
"You admit your own foolishness! Almost I would dare to say that middle-age makes you humble my friend."  
  
"Middle-age, bah! It is time with such foolish people as yourself that makes me so!"  
  
But that jibe was lost on Legolas, who after the initial surprise at his friend's words, had begun to wonder at their meaning.  
  
"Do you truly think, my friend, that we shall not see each other again?" He asked, incredulous. "What an absurd notion! The Glittering Caves are not so far from Ithilien that it forbids visiting, and the roads will be quite safe once a regular patrol is placed. Indeed, I mean to see almost as much of you as I do of King Elessar."  
  
Gimli laughed. "Do you really think me that soft, Elf? I am well aware of visiting, and distances, and roads, and mean to take full advantage of them." He then grew serious. "Nay Legolas, you misunderstand me. The parting I speak of is far more lasting than the one we will soon make, and I fear it may come too quickly for my liking."  
  
The silence that grew between them then was not companionable as it had been earlier, but deeply contemplative. It was Legolas who finally broke it.  
  
"If sitting causes such troublesome thoughts, then perhaps we would do better to keep walking." He quipped, attempting light-heartedness.  
  
Packs were collected, flasks were filled from the brook, and the two companions were soon ready to depart. As they left the clearing, Legolas spoke once more, quietly, his calm voice belying his feelings.  
  
"Do not presume to be rid of me so easily, Master Dwarf." He said, eyes fixed ahead, as if speaking to himself. "I can match your stubborn nature quite well when it is required of me."  
  
The only acknowledgement of his words was a smile he did not see, on the lips of a Dwarf.  
  
It was only later that afternoon when Gimli noticed that a dark cloud had appeared, blocking the sunshine from his friend's fair face. 


End file.
